I'll Fight For You
by JustMe133
Summary: Lucas knows he likes Maya. Maya knows she likes Lucas. Simple enough, except one thing stands in the way: their own stupidity around each other. LUCAYA. Could be oneshot, could be multi. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've seen Lucaya all over my tumblr, so of course I had to through my two-cents in, right?**

 **I don't know if ya'll will like it, but I hope someone reads it!**

 **No, I don't own GMW or the characters or anything. Just a fan.**

 **They're roughly supposed to be a little older than they are in the series. 10-th grade maybe? Maybe 11-th… Somewhere around there.**

 **Enjoy.**

…

Maya still wasn't quite sure how she ended up here. One minute, Riley was telling her that going to a school dance would be the perfect chance for her and Lucas to really work on her feelings, the next Maya was slipping into a silver dress that Riley had picked out and then here they were.

Riley was standing in front of Lucas, babbling away happily about something. Lucas had that stupid grin on his face that he got. Farkle was off talking to a girl who giggled at everything he said.

And Maya was here. Watching it all.

 _Riley is so precious trying to flirt with Huckleberry. But he doesn't seem quite interested in it. Or her. He better not hurt her. Just cuz he's kind of cute and kind of smart and kind of hot when he gets into his "Mad-Dog" mode does not mean he can hurt her._

 _And once again Maya,_ _ **you do not like him.**_

 _ **Stop thinking things like that.**_

 _ **Great. Just great.**_

 _Damn Ranger Rick. Why does he keep looking at me? And now Riley is too. Wonderful._

 _I'm going to go walk the hallways I think._

 _At least then they'll freaking stop looking at me._

Maya sat her glass of punch down – she had forgotten she had it actually – and walked out of the room.

Two people saw her go, but only one really saw her leave.

…

Lucas smiled at Riley as she talked, her face a bright red as she continued to giggle ever few minutes in between words.

"And so… wouldyouliketodance?" she rushed out, her lip between her teeth as she waited.

"What? Oh, sure," he said, chancing another glance at Maya. She was standing by the wall, looking bored, and he really wanted to go make sure she was okay.

But first came Riley. That was the polite thing to do.

Even though he _really_ didn't want to be polite right now.

 _No, what I want to do is go over there and just…_ _ **something**_ _. From the minute she stood in front of me on the subway, her blonde curls wild around her face and that smirk on her lips…_

 _But it was Riley she was trying to fix me up with. Not herself._

 _And Riley is great. She's cute, kind of smart I guess, and sweet._

 _But she's not_ _ **Maya.**_

 _But she'll never like me. I'm just Huckleberry, Ranger Rick, and of course,_ _ **Riley's crush**_ **.**

 _I've been staring too long. Riley's looking now too._

 _Great._

"Should we dance?" Lucas said, trying not to look at Maya, who was leaving now.

"Something's wrong," Riley said, looking at Maya's retreating form. "Maybe I should go check on her…." Her voice trails off though as she looks at Lucas, not missing the look on his face. She then thinks back to Maya, and the pieces begin to click. " _Oh._ "

"What? What's wrong?" Lucas asks, prepared to be polite and not hurt Riley in any way. But she was looking at him differently now; the sparkle that had always been in her eyes was gone, and her face had a peaceful understanding on it that he wasn't sure he wanted to know about.

"You like Maya, don't you?"

"Riley-"

"And she likes you. How… how have I _missed_ this?"

"Riley… wait. What?"

"I've been so _blinded_ by _my_ crush… Maya _obviously_ likes you. I've seen when she likes someone before. It doesn't happen often. So go get her. It's okay."

"No Riley I couldn't do that to you."

"Go!" She said, pushing him away from her. He didn't miss the sadness in her eyes, but there was acceptance too.

So he went.

…

He knew he would find her in the art room, sketching in her art book.

"Go away Ranger Rick."

"No." She looked up then, blonde curls flying as her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not leaving."

"When'd you grow a backbone ' _Mad Dog_ '?" she asked, snickering as she went back to sketching.

"Only when I want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you. Go back to Riley. _Now_."

"Riley's actually the one who sent me out here." She looked up, much slower now, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why would she do that? You two are supposed to be together tonight."

"Because… Because I didn't want to go with Riley to the dance."

"And why not, Space Cowboy?"

"That's a new one."

"Thanks. Why'd you come then?"

"I knew you wouldn't go with me." Maya looked back to her sketch, trying not smile as she stood up.

"Whatever cruel game you're playing, stop now before I kick your ass Huckleberry." She went to stalk past him when he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him; she had to look up at him, making the blonde curls fall from her face and really show it off.

"I like _you_ , Maya. Not Riley. And Riley knows."

"No."

"And I think you might like me too."

"Shut up."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"Let go of me."

" _Tell me I'm wrong."_

" _Let go of me right now."_

He did, letting her arm go and watching her step back from him, eyes guarded.

"Yes, okay? I do like you." He began to smile, but she cut him off. "But nothing will ever happen Cowboy, because I could _never, and I mean never_ , do that to Riley."

"But she doesn't care-"

"I refuse to believe that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to leave." She turned to go, and Lucas was getting desperate to talk to her now.

"Wait, you annoyingly little stack of pancakes!" She turned, eyes burning.

"Oooh, I swear I'm this close to ripping your head off, Howdy."

"I'd like to see you _try_." He saw her eyes widen at the challenge before she launched herself at him, the silver dress sparkling as she raised her fist to his chest. He grabbed her and pulled her close before she could do anything, bringing her face to his. "I win," he muttered, smirking before he kissed her.

And Maya melted. This had been what she had wanted, to finally know he felt the same about her as she did him.

One problem though kept arising.

 _Riley_.

Maya pulled away, this time much sadder and slower than before.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She turned then, and he let her go.

For now.

…

 **Soooo, should I continue this or leave it as an oneshot?**

 **Reviews would be awesome.**

 **-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here! Ya'll seemed impressed with the first, lets see if this one lives up to the hype!**

 **Updated: 8/14/2015  
**

…

When Lucas returned to the dance, with no Maya in sight, Riley hurried up to him, worry clear in her dark eyes.

"Where's Maya? I swear if you did anything to her I will-"

"Whoa there, calm down. I didn't do anything. Not really. She just said she needed to leave."

"Oh," Riley said, deflating a bit from her rant. "Did you talk to her at least?"

"No. Not really. Kind of. But it didn't go well."

"What do you mean? _What did you do to Maya?!_ "

"Nothing! I just… told her how I felt."

"And?!"

"And nothing!"

"You're lying to me Lucas. I've liked you for years now, I can tell when you're lying. What. Happened."

"…I might have kissed her and she left. She said she couldn't hurt you like that."

"Oh Maya," Riley groaned, falling into a fold-out chair. Lucas pulled one up next to her and fell very ungracefully into it.

"I'm sorry Riley."

"For what?"

"I feel like I've led you on for the past, what? 3 years?"

"Something like that. And no, you didn't. I mean, I've liked you so much… I didn't even _see_ that Maya could've liked you too… I should be the one apologizing."

"But Riley-"

"Besides, there's always Farkle."

"It's Farkle time!" Farkle said, throwing his arms open towards them; how he had heard them, they'll never know, considering he was still across the room.

"Not now Farkle," they said together, making his arms fall as they shared a laugh before Riley sighed.

"I hope Maya's okay."

"That makes two of us."

"You've been really… okay with me liking Maya instead of you. How?"

"I want Maya happy. And if she could be happy with you, then I'm happy. I'd never want to take that from her."

…

Maya was silent on her ride home; Shawn had come, as soon as he saw her name on his phone, he was there.

He had been there for her, just like she had wanted.

"So, why so quiet kiddo?"

"Don't call me kiddo."

"Whatever you say kiddo."

" _Shawn_."

"Alright alright. What happened?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ah, teen angst. Do I remember that well." She chuckled and he smiled as he pulled up to her house. "Maya, what happened?"

"Nothing. I just… I almost made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just… I almost did something stupid."

"Love makes us do stupid things sometimes. Trust me, I know."

"Yeah… I mean, this has nothing to do with love-"

"Maya."

"Shawn."

"Okay. Go on in kid. Goodnight."

"Night Shawn."

…

Lucas was looking at his phone, staring at her name. He could text her, just make sure she was okay…

But he knew how she would respond.

" _Leave me alone Ranger Rick."_

He smiled at that – he could hear her voice, see the glint in her eyes, the curve of her smirking lips…

"Dammit Maya," he groaned, dropping his phone on his bed. There was something he had to do about it.

But what?

…

"Hi Maya," Riley said as a blonde head popped into her window.

She had stayed up, waiting; she knew Maya would come. She always did.

"Riley, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. You like him Maya. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is! I could never do that to you."

"What if I want you to?"

"What?"

"Maya. I love you. You're my best friend, my _sister_ practically. If you… if you like Lucas, then I say go for it."

"No."

" _Yes_. I want you to be happy."

"And I want _you_ to be happy. And you like him-"

"And so do you. And I should have noticed this earlier. I was hurting you-"

"No you weren't. I was trying to help you-"

"And I was blind to it-"

"I would never date the guy you like-"

"And you and Lucas would be a much better couple than me and him."

"What?"

"You would. I see that now. Lucas can challenge you, and you can drive him insane. I think after a while, he'd be tired of my bubblegum-rainbow ways."

Maya had to chuckle at that as Riley reached for her hand.

"It's okay Maya. I'm okay."

"Are you?"

" _Yes_. And if you want to be with Lucas, then I say go for it."

"…I can't. I'm sorry Riley, but I just…"

"Maya? What is it?"

Maya was at a loss for words as she shook her head, making her blonde curls bounce around her face before she stood up.

"I need to go. See you on Monday."

"But Maya-"

"I'm sorry Riley. And tell Lucas I'm sorry too."

With those words, Maya was gone.

She was getting good at doing that it seemed.

…

When Monday finally did come – a whole weekend Riley spent without Maya by her side for the first time in years – Riley waited as long as she could in the hallway before class started, and still, there was no Maya.

When she walked in, Lucas and Farkle both shared the same look on their faces.

They were all worried about her. Mr. Matthews – who was still their teacher of course – just sighed and pointed at the door of the room.

"Just go. All three of you. Go before I change my mind."

Three voices broke out in a loud, comical way.

"Thank you daddy!"

"Yes sir!"

"What?! Are we never going to finish this lesson?!"

"Come on Farkle!" Two voices cried out, yanking a still slighter boy from his desk as they ran out of the room. Mr. Matthews shook his head and looked at the rest of the class.

"Some days I'm very glad I have a mostly normal class."

…

"Okay, you two go to Maya's house. I'm gonna look for her somewhere else."

"Riley where are you going?!"

"Lucas, don't worry. If she's not at her house… I know where she is." Lucas and Farkle watched her go, her long dark hair swinging behind her. Lucas was about to go after her when Farkle stopped him.

"Let her go man. She might be the only one of you two that Maya will listen to."

…

 **Well, I hope ya'll liked that! I'll see you next time.**

 **-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY!**

 **Updated: 9/21/2015  
**

…

Maya's eyes were closed, her sketchbook in her lap, when she felt more than heard or saw the person sit next to her.

"Go away Riley."

"Nope."

" _Matthews, go away_."

" _Not gonna happen._ " Maya opened her eyes to stare at her, a deep glare focused on the bubbly girl.

She just grinned, and waited.

"Riley, it's not going to happen. Just drop it."

"No. Not till you do something about this."

"Nope. Not gonna happen. You like him."

"So what? So do you. We've had this conversation before, remember?"

"Riley. Just drop it. Can't we go back to pretending like nothing has every happened? You and Lucas can be your perfect happy rainbow-sunshine-y selves and I can be just Maya. Which is what I want."

"I don't believe that."

"And why not?"

"Because we still wouldn't be talking about this if that was what you really wanted."

…

 _ ***Cue GMW cut-scene music***_

…

"So you and Maya huh?" Farkle asked, staring at the way-too-pretty-to-be-normal boy next to him. They had retired to Topanga's after a failed attempt at locating the blonde bombshell of their group.

Riley was still nowhere to be found, and wasn't answering her phone, so they did what they could.

They waited.

"Me and Maya aren't anything."

"Pssh, this has been in the making for too many years now my friend," Farkle said, bobbing his head in that way he did, just watching him. "Ever since you moved here… It took me this long to be noticed by either of them, and then ' _poof'_ you were here. Both of my ladies were gone."

"I think Riley might like you. She just doesn't know it yet."

"And I'm willing to give her all the time she needs to realize it." Lucas looked at Farkle, whose eyebrows were raised, waiting for his words to sink in.

"You think I should've given Maya more time?"

"Oh no, there'd never be enough time for her to realize that you wanted her instead of Riley. Buuuuuut… maybe now? Maybe she needs a little time… FARKLE TIME!" Lucas had to laugh at that – Farkle did know how to cheer him up in only a way that he could. "Seriously though. Maya will come around. If you two weren't so perfect for each other I would say that it would never happen. But no one has ever riled her up the way you have, not even me or Riley."

"Really?

"Really really."

…

"You should at least talk to him."

"I don't _want_ to talk to him."

"At least tell him you need some time."

"No."

"Maya."

"Riley."

"What can I say to convince you this is what I want?"

"What if it's not what I want? What if I don't want to be with Lucas?"

"Are you saying you don't?"

"No I do I'm just saying I should have a choice in the matter."

"You do have a choice. You always have a choice Maya. Do you like him? Be honest with me. Don't make me do it."

"Don't do it."

"I will totally do it if you don't answer me."

"Riley."

"RING POWER!" When Maya didn't do anything, Riley raised her voice so it seemed to echo around them. "I said, _RING POWER."_ Maya groaned but raised her hand to meet Riley's.

"Ring power."

"By the power of my best friend ring, I ask that you tell me the truth. You like Lucas. Don't you?"

"…Yes. And that terrifies me."

"Why?"

…

When Riley walked into her mom's shop without Maya, Lucas had to be restrained by Farkle as he waited for her to sit down.

"Did you find her?"

"I did…"

"And?"

"And… she's okay…"

"Riley. What happened? Does she hate me? Oh God she hates me doesn't she?"

"No, she doesn't hate you… she just needs time. Give her that, give her space. She'll come around."

"How can I avoid her? We have class together. And I can't go a day without hearing her say something ridiculous towards me. Is that all going to stop now because I was stupid and told her how I felt?"

"I don't think Maya can go a day without insulting you somehow."

"I agree with Farkle. Don't provoke her, but don't do anything… different, either. Pretend that nothing happened."

"What?"

"You'll see. If you act like it doesn't bother you…"

"Then Maya will be even more annoyed."

"And will begin messing with me again."

"Yep."

"Okay… I'll try it. I'll do anything to get her to see that I mean this." Lucas got up and left them then, making Farkle scoot closer to Riley.

"So, if they're going to get together… what do you say about us giving it a shot mi lady?" he asked, winking at her. She laughed and patted his knee before she stood up.

"We'll see about that later on. We've got to finish playing Matchmakers first."

…

The next day, Maya was in class, with Lucas behind her, as usual.

And nothing happened. She expected something, _anything_ , to indicate that he still liked her, that he had _kissed_ her for Pete's sake!

Nothing.

It was like nothing happened.

And Maya couldn't go down without a fight.

At lunch is when she struck – she sat across from him, eyes scrunched as she watched him before she finally spoke.

"So Cowboy, when's the farmhands coming to take you home? Will they ride in on cows?" Lucas heard Farkle and Riley snort into their food, trying to hide their laughter, but he took it in stride.

He had been waiting for this.

"Oh Princess, don't pretend you wouldn't be upset to see me go."

"You did not just call me Princess."

"Oh I'm sorry, do you prefer Sweetheart? Or maybe Cupcake?"

Maya's eye began to twitch, and she shot out a booted food to collide with his knee before he blocked it with his own foot.

"Nice try."

"Call me Princess, Sweetheart, or Cupcake again and I swear…"

Their feet were still pressed together, eyes locked on the other. The other members of the table were long forgotten now.

"Fine. How's Baby sound? Too cliché? I could call you Cowgirl. But I think Cupcake suits you pretty well. Don't you? Or maybe… Pancake?"

They stayed in a stare-off for a few minutes, her cheeks burning when she realized she had walked into a trap. Her eye twitched in aggravation, but she still focused on his eyes.

"You're good."

"Only for you Baby." Her jaw dropped when he winked at her. That was her final straw. She got up and walked away, and she had never wanted that boy more.

She would make him pay for that.

Two could play at this game.

…

 **I need to get caught up on the episodes so badly. I have no idea what's going on in the show except for GIF'S I see on Tumblr. Seriously.**

 **Anyways, hope ya'll liked this chapter and hopefully I'll see ya'll sooner than I did this time.**

 **-JustMe133**


	4. Chapter 4

**To be clear, in this story no GMTexas happened. Just to make sure everyone knows that.**

 **I hope ya'll like it though.**

 **Updated: 11/8/2015  
**

…

When Maya walked past Lucas on her way to class, she kicked him in the leg before she muttered her first words of the day.

"Looking good Pardner." He snickered at her before he turned and got into her face, as close as he could without her getting too angry.

"Hi there Pancake," he whispered, and he watched the fire light up in her eyes and blaze across her cheeks before she stepped back.

"You're in my way."

"Always am Darlin'."

She growled at him before she stormed into the classroom, a whirl of blonde curls and blazing fire. He followed in after her, chuckling the whole time. He could see Zay, Riley, and Farkle all giving him looks, but he just smiled his Howdy-Doody smile and sat down behind her.

He could swear he could see steam coming off of her.

It was a good day so far.

Until Maya turned around and smirked at Lucas.

Oh boy, he was in trouble now.

"So Cowpoke, how's the farm this sunny day?"

"Oh parden me ma'am, but it's a _ranch_ , not a farm."

"Is it now? How _fascinating_ ," she said, scrunching her nose up in annoyance and sarcasm. He quirked an eyebrow at her and was about to retaliate until Mr. Matthews interjected with a throat clearing.

"Can you two pick up on this lovefest after this class? I'd like to actually _finish_ a lesson for once." They both turned to the face the front, their faces red as the rest of the class began to chuckle at them, causing Maya to do a queen-wave to them before she turned away to grin at Mr. Matthews. "You may be excused."

"Thanks Cap'n," she said, saluting him and walking out. He looked at the ones who were left before he threw up his hands.

"Why do I even bother anymore?"

They got up and left, following Maya out.

"The rest of you? Get out of here. Go get an early lunch or something."

…

"Why do you have to be so annoying?!" She cried out to him, turning to him a flurry of movement. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?!"

"Why can't you just stop already? I said no. That means no."

"Do you mean it?! If you really want me to back off, I will back off. Just say it so I believe you. I'm crazy about you. I have been ever since you dropped Riley in my lap on the subway. Riley and I tried the boyfriend-girlfriend thing. It didn't work. And you know why? Because it's always been _you_." Maya stood there, her eyes locked on Riley, who nodded.

"It's true Maya. I've always liked Lucas, but it's never felt right. You two… you're right. He's another you. My best friend. My family." Maya shook her head and found Farkle's eyes, which sparkled at her.

"It doesn't take a genius – which I am, remember – to see the spark between you two. They never had that."

"Come on, why would he call you a blonde beauty if he didn't feel _something_ for you?" Maya shook her head again, not wanting to believe someone would finally want her, before she looked at Lucas, pulling him close to her by the front of his shirt.

"I can't stand you Howdy."

"I know Pancake. It's okay."

She kissed him then, smack dab in the hallway, before she pulled away from him. Lucas stood there, struck dumb from her kiss as she walked away from him, Riley by her side now.

"…What just happened?"

"I think you won."

…

"I can't believe you did that."

"I can't either."

"I mean… you _kissed_ him."

"I know."

"You kissed him."

"I did."

"You kissed _Lucas_."

"I think you're in more shock than I am."

"I don't think so. I just… was not expecting that."

"Honestly, I wasn't either. He just got up in my face and he was…"

"Was?"

"Was… so hot."

"Wow."

"I know."

"He got to you?"

"He finally got to me. That damn smug cowboy finally won."

"You had to know it was coming sooner or later."

"I know."

…

"I won?"

"You won."

" _I_ won?"

"You won."

"You beat Maya at her own game."

"How?"

"That is the question."

"One we do not know the answer to."

"How the hell did I do this?"

"Better question."

"What happens now?"

"I have no idea."

…

Maya walked up to Lucas, who she found sitting in the hallway.

"Where'd your boy-gang go?" she asked, sitting next to him. He looked at her and shrugged.

"They said something about getting lunch. Where's Riley?"

"Something about talking to her dad."

"So..."

"So."

"It's… just us."

"Wow, so perceptive Pardner."

"Why thank you ma'am," he said, fake-tipping his hat as always. She giggled and shook her head.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know, but… I like you Maya."

"I know… I like you too."

"Should we… give this a try?"

"I don't know, maybe? Everyone seems to think so."

"What do you think?"

"I think you scare me."

"How?"

"What if… what if we don't work? I don't want us to _not_ work."

"Then we'll just have to make sure it works," he said, reaching for her hand. "I really care about you Maya."

"I really care about you too."

"I know I went about this all the wrong way, but will you-"

"Yes."

"Yes?" She rolled her eyes and yanked him close to her.

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

…

 **Okay so that's the end! I hope ya'll liked it and thanks for reading!**

 **-JustMe133**


End file.
